El negro sobre blanco
by JokerEvil
Summary: Una pequeña sorpresa depara con la doble personalidad de Zetsu. Y Kisame lo sabe más que nadie.


**N/A: ¡Ohayo minna-san, soy una de las dos gemelas Histugaya! ¡Y es por eso que Akari-chan ha venido a traumaros con una original y bestial pareja que la tiene hasta a ella misma traumada! Vale, ahora sin ponernos estúpidos. Realmente, nunca, y digo realmente NUNCA en la vida creo que a nadie cuerdo se le haya ocurrido escribir un One-shot donde la pareja protagonista sea Kisame y Zetsu. Pero ahí está el punto: ¡No estoy cuerda! Y aviso de antelación: este fic contiene un poco de Lime, además de que estará narrado desde el punto de vista del lado blanco de Zetsu :DDD! Si no queréis leer esto por terror a traumaros, estáis a tiempo de salir y no leerlo. Pero si decidís leerlo, yo avise~**

**Yami: Bueno, dejando de lado lo que esta fugada de un manicomio dice, este fic es parte de un reto que mi hermana Hikari y yo nos hemos autoimpuesto.**

**Akari: Exactamente, tenemos que escribir cada una las parejas más raras que se nos ocurran… Espera, ¿¡que dijiste!?**

**Yami: ¿Yo? Nada~ :3**

**Akari: Ignorad a esa cosa rara. La cosa es que intentéis disfrutar del One-shot. Porque realmente os traumareis. :D**

**Yami: ¿No estás satisfecha con solo haberte traumado tu por soñar algo así?**

**Akari: Tu chitón, que fácilmente te puedo juntar con Gamabunta y quedarme tan ancha.**

**Yami: … ¡Si señora!**

**Akari: Así me gusta. ¡Ahora, a disfrutar!**

**Yami: Pero antes que nada…**

**Disclaimer: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Si no, ya me habría violado a Izuna cien mil veces y no estaría muerto :D!**

El negro sobre blanco

Salí del árbol con premura, viendo la escena delante de mí de manera en que quedara grabada en mi memoria para luego mostrársela a Madara. Tenía órdenes de ver como había quedado todo después de que Kisame y Kabuto arrasaran Kirigakure por órdenes directas de la organización. Parecía que esta había tomado mucha más fuerza de la que esperaban y tenía que ser borrada del mapa.

Ya hora aquí me encontraba, delante de miles de escombros donde antes había habido casas o comercios, seguramente también algún que otro hostal. También se podía distinguir las ruinas del hospital médico donde la mayoría de shinobis habían sido tratados en un intento de tener más fuerzas de ataque, pero fue en vano, ya que ahora dichos cadáveres se encontraban en el suelo, humillados por la derrota, y la mayoría mutilados sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Porque eso era lo que hacían los Akatsukis: quitar de en medio a todo aquel que podría ser un obstáculo en su objetivo sin compasión alguna, disfrutando los criminales que pertenecían a ella si sentir remordimiento alguno cuando mataban, algunas veces por propia diversión.

Sin embargo, pude observar que una de las figuras delante de mí, no había disfrutado de la masacre. El peli-azul tenia la mirada algo ida, observando los cadáveres que yacían a sus pies con lo que pude observar que era remordimiento. Y le comprendía. Aquella había sido su aldea natal, aun cuando se había exiliado, seguía sintiendo algo por la ex Kirigakure. Un sentimiento se revolvió dentro de mí, gritándome en mi mente que debía intentar animarle de alguna forma. Supuse que era el compañerismo que tenia por el mitad pez/mitad humano, pues ambos éramos marginados por nuestro aspecto y teníamos bastantes similitudes.

-**"Y eso es lo que es, no debes desencaminarte ni formar ningún lazo afectivo con nadie" **–respondió en nuestra mente el lado oscuro, siendo más consciente de los sentimientos que había desarrollado con el tiempo por Kisame. Sin embargo, nunca había querido decirme que era exactamente, pues tenía el ligero atisbo de que no solo se trataba de compañerismo.

Kabuto, o mejor dicho el medio Orochimaru, se giró en cuento hice notar mi chakra oculto, esbozando una sonrisa que intentaba ser serena, aunque a mi ver solo podía distinguirse como macabra.

-¡Oh, Zetsu-san! Pensé que vendría el propio Madara para ver el buen trabajo que hicimos. Pero veo que al final te envió a ti –dijo este con una falsa amabilidad. Era consciente que solo estaba en nuestro bando porque se había declarado la guerra y le interesaba Sasuke. Además de que los Akatsukis parecían tener bastante poder en esta.

-Madara quiso que registrara todo y les dijera que la base ha sido cambiada nuevamente, así que tendríais que volver a la que está cerca del Pueblo Shiroi –contesté, pacíficamente, ya que era la personalidad que mi lado blanco había desarrollado.

-**Y también quería que os dijera que Kisame debe quedarse un tiempo por si vienen en algún momento equipos de reconocimiento de otras aldeas y los extermine** –contestó y finalizó mi lado negro, bruscamente, mientras me hacia mirar a Kabuto, él con desdén-** Tú debes volver a la base cuanto antes. Yo tengo órdenes de quedarme aquí.**

Kisame simplemente asintió con la cabeza, su rostro privado de la sonrisa que normalmente adornaba su rostro con burla y sorna, sino que ahora un rostro neutral acompañado de una mirada perdida era el que había realizado el gesto. Otra vez el sentimiento de que debía ayudarle se removió dentro de mí, pero ahora con mayor fuerza. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de consolarle, si nos tratábamos ambos de criminales sin corazón?

-…y después té enviaré el informe, ¿de acuerdo? –la voz de Kabuto llegó a mis oídos, sacándome de mi pequeña ensoñación y devolviéndome al mundo real. Mi parte del rostro se tornó en una mueca de confusión.

-**"Imbécil, no te distraigas con pensamientos estúpidos y presta atención a lo que realmente importa" **–espetó enojado en nuestra mente el lado negro, haciendo que me centrara mientras el respondía- **De acuerdo. Entonces, una vez llegues envíanos el informe de los movimientos de las aldeas. Ahora, lárgate antes de que estorbe más.**

Kabuto movió las manos delante de él, en un gesto de falsa protección mientras su rostro se tornaba en una mueca de asquerosa serenidad y simpatía. Me repugnaba ese tío.

-Hai, Hai… No te me enojes Zetsu-kun, ya me voy –dijo este en un intento de "tranquilizar" el ambiente. Solo consiguió enojar más mi lado negro y que yo comenzara a molestarme.

-**¡QUE TE LARGUES JODER, S-O-B-R-A-S! **–rugió Black _(N/A: Me cansé de escribir lado negro, así se entiende)_ totalmente enojado. Kabuto pudo oler esto, y no tardo en irse de allí, dejándonos de una vez por todas solos a Kisame, Black y yo.

Un momento. Solos. Kisame y yo. Oh dios…

Comencé a notar un nerviosismo nada normal en mí por ese hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso de quedarme a solas con el peli-azul? ¿No era esto algo normal ya para todos los Akatsukis? Entonces… ¿Por qué me preocupaba mucho mas lo que le sucedía al sushi que a los demás y me sentía últimamente nervioso a su alrededor? No lo entendía.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que él no se encontraba ya cerca, si no que había comenzado a andar sin rumbo aparente por los escombros, alejándose de donde estaba con una actitud mucho más extraña que antes. Comencé a seguirlo, mientras mis pensamientos comenzaban a centrarse más en Kisame.

Se encontraba cabizbajo, con la bandana de renegado de la niebla cubriéndole más de lo que era normal los ojos de manera en que fuera imposible verlos. Aquellos ojos negros donde te podías perder, que eran como dos hermosas profundas cavernas, llenas de un misterio atrayente…

Estuve divagando tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta –ni yo ni Black, que parecía estar en esos momentos en el mismo estado que yo- que tanto Kisame como yo nos encontrábamos ahora en uno de los muchos lagos que había en los alrededores, ahora totalmente congelado por ser invierno, y que este me estaba mirando fijamente, el rostro fruncido en una mueca de molestia. La verdad, tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

Acabé chocando contra algo firme y duro, haciéndome salir otra vez de mis cavilaciones y dándome cuenta de que aquello _firme y duro_ era en realidad el pecho del peli-azul. Di un respigo de la impresión, cien mil veces más nervioso que antes y haciendo un intento de alejarme de el por ello. Sin embargo, me fue imposible al ver que la mano de Kisame estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi antebrazo, impidiéndome que me alejara.

-¿Qué demonios hacías siguiéndome, Zetsu? –preguntó este con una notoria molestia en su voz, aunque también había un pequeño matiz de confusión estaba presente también. No sé porque, un pequeño sonrojo tiñó tanto mis mejillas como la de Black. ¿Por qué demonios nos estábamos sonrojando AMBOS?

-Y-Yo… Yo solo… Yo solo… **"Oh genial, ahora tartamudeas, ¿¡desde cuando coño un criminal de rango S tartamudea por una simple**- -Black se quedo callado en nuestra mente un momento- **vale, simple… no, pero por una maldita pregunta?"**

_-"N-No lo sé, simplemente me siento muy nervioso últimamente cuando estoy a su alrededor… ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué esa sensación?"_ –estaba desesperado, y quería que Black, el que parecía saber más del tema, me aclarase todo aunque fuera mi opuesto.

-**"¿¡Ah!?... Así que tu también, ¿eh? Entonces, ya puedo dejar de contenerme si ese es el caso" **–el pensamiento de Black estaba cargado de un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción. Eso significaba algo malo para mí. Muy malo por notar la sonrisa que tenía en nuestro rostro en esos momentos.

_-"¿Qué demonios vas a…?"_ –No pude terminar de formular la pregunta en nuestra mente, ya que me di cuenta de que Black se hacía con el control total de nuestro cuerpo, dejándome sin poder controlarlo- _"¿¡Qué demonios haces!?"_

**-"Algo que en algún momento agradecerás… o no"** –la sonrisa maligna era completamente notoria para mi, y un escalofrío nos recorrió por mí.

Me di cuenta de que Kisame seguía esperando la respuesta, cada vez más impaciente, pero ahora solo podía estar como espectador viendo lo que Black hacia. Me daba realmente miedo lo que pudiera hacer, mas aun si se trataba de él peli-azul, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué. O tal vez… si.

-**"Créeme, creo que esto te aclarara tus duditas" **–se mofó de mi, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el peli-azul, la misma expresión de sonrojo y timidez de antes para no levantar sospechas de nuestra conversación interior. Maldito Black…

-¿Y bien? –instó el de piel azul, exasperado por ver como no le respondíamos. Algo me dijo que lo que iba a pasar no me gustaría verlo.

-**Pues… **-Black bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo, de manera en que Kisame no pudiera ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se estaba formando en su rostro- **Yo… Yo te seguí porque… me preocupabas…**

Al levantar Black la cabeza, mostrando otra vez una expresión de teatral timidez, pudimos observar que la cara de Kisame era totalmente un poema. Y encima, parecía en shock, pues claro, no normalmente el tío mas antisocial del Akatsuki te soltaba eso por las buenas. En serio, gracias Black, ahora mismo ya estoy pensando como torturarte en cuento me devuelvas el control del cuerpo mentalmente.

Parecía que Kisame poco a poco se iba recuperando del shock inicial, pero realmente, sabía que Black acababa de comenzar. ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿C-Como has dicho? –esto era nuevo. Kisame tartamudeando. Era casi peor que verme a mí mismo siendo controlado por otro quien sabe por qué. Sin embargo, este parecía ser más porque había sido descubierto. Dejé de maldecir a mi otra mitad para centrarme en el y su perfecta hermosura _(N/A: Por si las dudas: esto es algo que hace mentalmente el propio Black para dejar a White fuera de juego un rato y que no le moleste, pues solo él sabe a ciencia cierta lo que White siente)._

**POV en 3ª persona**

Black abandonó ya toda timidez, cambiando su expresión tímida a una completamente segura y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Tenía ya un plan en su mente para seguir, y ahora que tenía a su alter ego completamente silenciado, podría actuar con más facilidad sin tener que oír sus ridículos quejidos, maldiciones y dudas. Su objetivo estaba marcado e iba a conseguir lo que quería de una manera u otra, no por nada era el Black de las dos personalidades.

-**Que me preocupabas por tu actitud**. –el tono era ya completamente fuerte y seguro, de tal manera que Kisame se sintió hasta un poco intimidado por él. No conocía muy bien a Zetsu por lo que podía observar- **Llevo tiempo observándote, y nunca habías actuado como hoy, parecías afectado por haber destruido tu aldea natal. No puedes negármelo, es obvio.**

Ahora parecía que el Kisame burlón y rudo había quedado en el olvido para dar paso a un totalmente impresionado, avergonzado y nervioso peli-azul, que no paraba de rehuir de la mirada del hombre planta.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto… tanto de mi y como me siento…? –murmuró este con confusión, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras que, deshaciendo su fachada, dejaba ver su lado afectado por la exterminación de Kirigakure, sentándose en el suelo mientras observaba el lago congelado, que tenia ahora pequeños destellos anaranjados por la puesta de sol.

Black se sentó a su lado, viendo que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. White seguía en su mundo de fantasía creado por la mente malévola de Black, sin enterarse de lo que realmente estaban hablando esos dos.

-**Ya te lo dije, desde hace mucho que llevo observando cómo eres en todo momento… además…** -miró fijamente a Kisame, que aunque no le mirara, notaba la mirada fija en el- **Yo también sé lo que es perder tu antiguo hogar aunque no lo aprecies mucho durante tu vida… Se lo que es ese sentimiento de haber perdido una parte de ti.**

-Igualmente –Kisame pareció recomponerse, adoptando nuevamente su típica expresión ruda, pero ahora no había broma en sus facciones, si no frialdad pura, aunque Black sabia que realmente estaba afectadísimo- Somos Akatsukis, criminales rango S, no podemos sentir nada, y menos aun por algo que hace tiempo dejé atrás.

Y entonces, fue el momento apropiado. Al no verlo venir Kisame, Black Zetsu prácticamente se puso delante del con rapidez, empujándole con facilidad y quedando uno bajo el otro, el peli-azul en un puro shock mientras que Black se regodeaba interiormente sobre esto, ya que al fin había podido hacer lo que llevaba años esperando gracias a la estupidez de White.

**Mientras tanto, en el mundo fantasía de White…**

Dos personas se encontraban corriendo por un prado todo florecido, donde un pequeño rio entrecruzaba dicho sitio mientras la ligera brisa soplaba de manera agradable.

Uno de ellos, que tenía un tono de piel verdosa mas una planta carnívora encima de su cabeza iba corriendo con un vestido blanco puesto, mientras se reía tontamente girando su cabeza para ver al de piel azulosa y rostro de tiburón, el cual corría también mientras se reía persiguiéndole con una simple camisa ceñida y unos shorts cortos. Ambos parecían ir en cámara lenta, corriendo por el campo y acercándose al rio.

-¡No me atraparas Kisa-kun~! –le dijo White Zetsu, completamente ido mientras cada vez estaban más cerca del rio.

Momentos después, Kisame atrapó a White, cayendo los dos al agua y empapándose mientras seguían riéndose.

-Te atrapé, Zet-chan –dijo este, pellizcándole la nariz. En ese momento, ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el rio cogidos de la mano.

**De vuelta al mundo real…**

Las caras de ambos se encontraban a escasos centímetros, mientras que Kisame no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos bicolor de Zetsu, este ultimo sin romper el contacto entre sus ojos. Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Black se fue extendiendo por su rostro, pero esta tenía en ese momento un ademan seductor que erizó los pelos de Kisame, aunque no precisamente por escalofríos.

-**Me estás diciendo entonces…** -poco a poco se fue acercando más a la cara de Kisame, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios, los cuales se rozaban muy ligeramente- **¿Qué no podemos tampoco sentir nada por un compañero?**

El nerviosismo de Kisame era completamente evidente, mas aun al ver el pequeño tinte morado que comenzaba a poblar sus mejillas ante tal cercanía que había entre los dos medio humanos.

-¿P-P-Po-Porque… t-te i-importa…? –ahora ya con el tartamudeo, Black pudo saber que tenia completamente al hombre pez bajo su control y contra las cuerdas. Poco a poco, desvió sus labios hacia su oreja, rozándola.

-**Porque yo te amo…** -susurró lentamente, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y metía una mano por debajo de la camisa del peli-azul, haciendo que este ahogara un grito de asombro.

El peli-azul no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, y menos aun al comportamiento de Zetsu. Nunca, pero nunca se había imaginado que el hombre planta sintiera eso por él. Y menos aun que una vocecilla en su mente le estuviera diciendo que el sentimiento era correspondido. Porque realmente lo era.

El movimiento de Zetsu comenzando a sacarle la camisa mientras que los labios de este bajaban a su cuello fue lo que le hizo volver a sí mismo, zafándose del con un movimiento rápido y alejándose del prácticamente arrastras unos dos metros, apoyándose en el árbol más cercano.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios haces!? –exclamó Kisame, rojo de la vergüenza, mientras se daba cuenta que al zafarse había perdido al camiseta y esta se encontraba ahora al lado de Black, el cual le estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida y la mirada llena de lujuria.

-**Vamos, Kisame… no me negaras que…** -una vez se hubiera levantado, desapareció de la vista del peli-azul momentáneamente, pero entonces fue cuando dos brazos le acorralaron, encontrándose ahora Black delante suyo con ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros, de manera en que quedara aprisionado entre él y el árbol. Otra vez acortó la distancia hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del azorado Kisame-** …disfrutaste de eso.**

Black volvió a su anterior movimiento antes de que el peli-azul pudiera responder, dándole pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus hombros hasta quedar en ambos lados de las caderas del hombre pez, dándole suaves caricias.

-Yo… Yo… -no pudo formular frase alguna ya que de repente unos cálidos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que en un principio se intentaba resistir, hasta quedar rendido cuando Black Zetsu vio su oportunidad para introducir su lengua y hacer que el correspondiera al beso con timidez. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, Black y Kisame se separaron, pero el primero no tardó en volver a su cuello, mientras bajaba poco a poco por su pecho. Kisame suspiró de placer- Zetsu…

-**Solo dejate llevar…** -dijo este, mientras sus labios se quedaban en su abdomen, repartiendo suaves besos por dicha zona. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando oyó los pequeños gemidos de Kisame, y por ello comenzó a llevar sus manos al pantalón de este, comenzando a quitarle la prenda. Kisame se sorprendió, pero le dejó hacer.

Una vez esta hubiera quedado en el olvido al igual que la camisa, posó una mano en su muslo, mientras que dejaba su abdomen para volver a la parte del cuello que aun no había manejado, arrancándole nuevamente al peli-azul pequeños suspiros.

-**"Bueno, creo que con esto ya hice suficiente…" **–dijo este, sonriendo a contra piel, mientras que mentalmente comenzaba a deshacer la ilusión en donde tenía a White.

**POV de White Zetsu**

Comí la cucharada que Kisame me estaba dando, soltando una pequeña risa mientras me tragaba la carne que esta tenia. Él volvió a llenar la cuchara, volviéndomela a tender.

-Di "Aaah" –me dijo, y hice tal como me lo dijo, abriendo la boca mientras el acercaba la cuchara.

Pero de repente, todo se desdibujó, encontrándome de un momento a otro en otro lugar. Quedé en shock por lo que estaba pasando, y más aun por lo que pasaba.

Me encontraba encima de un Kisame. Este medio desnudo. Besándole el cuello. Y este gimiendo ligeramente. Y yo con una mano en su muslo desnudo.

-¿Q-Que mier…? V-antes de que pudiera decir nada, una conocida voz retumbó en mi cabeza.

-**"Dame las gracias por dejártelo en bandeja~ Ahora céntrate y sigue disfrutando de mi obra maestra, realmente me divertí sin ti estúpido~" **–y tal como había aparecido, quedo en silencio sin rastro alguno de Black.

Kisame, al notar el murmuro que había hecho y detenerme de repente, se giró a verme, pero vi que en sus ojos había algo que nunca le había visto: lujuria infinita.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! –grité alejándome de él rápidamente mientras me empotraba en otro árbol, con lo que se podía llamar un ataque de histeria además de la vergüenza suprema por darme cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Black y Kisame. ¡Maldito! ¡Me había hecho una ilusión para poder hacer lo que quisiera!

Kisame, al ver esa reacción, arqueó una ceja, libre ya de todo pudor y vergüenza mientras se levantaba en bóxers y se acercaba a mí. Me arrinconé mas –estupidez mía la verdad- en el árbol.

-¡A-Aléjateeee! –Exclamé, haciendo que él se riera de mi estado y una pequeño sentimiento de molestia teñido por el escarlata de la vergüenza se mostrara en mi rostro- ¿¡Qué demonios es tan gracioso!?

-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Tú debes de ser el White, mientras que el que era más directo seria el Black Zetsu… -dijo este, para mi alivio, ya que parecía ser que había entendido que no había sido yo- Sin embargo, el me dijo que me amaba y aunque fuera Black…

Oh mierda.

Kisame fácilmente se puso delante mío, bloqueándome toda escapatoria posible con sus dos fuertes brazos (N/A: Tal y como había hecho Black antes) mientras acercaba su cara, ahora con una sonrisa pícara, a mi oreja.

-… seguís siendo la misma persona… -aquello me descolocó completamente, mientras que Kisame prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre mi y comenzaba a despojarme de mis ropajes, su meta era totalmente clara para él y para mí. Y sin embargo, me dejé hacer, sabiendo dentro de mí que aquello era lo que quería, y ahora sabía que le tendría junto a mi lado de todas las maneras.

-_"Black… gracias" _–dije mentalmente, mientras Kisame y yo volvíamos a besarnos, mientras nos fundíamos en uno solo.

**N/A: Al final Black a acabado sirviendo de algo con su juego, ¿eh? Si es que aunque intente ser un cabrón es un trozo de pan para mí :3**

**Espero no haberos traumado… demasiado. Pero realmente tenía ganas de escribir un fic de esta rarisisisisisisíma pareja. Tengo hasta a mi hermana traumada con ella :D!**

**Bueno, igualmente, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, porque realmente me he andado descojonando a cada momento de mala manera.**

**Bueno, un beso a todos.**

**Yami: ¡Y no olvidéis los Reviews! ¡Queremos aunque sea para lanzarnos cuchillos por ensuciar vuestras mentes ;D!**

**Sayoo~**


End file.
